Tonbo
" I wouldn't be laughing at me, if I had skills like yours."~ Tonbo Tonbo is a fanmade Next Gen Oc created by User:Shiny Snivy. He is a part of Shinyverse. Personality Tonbo is very competitive. He takes his battles and training very seriously, and will stop at nothing to defeat his opponent(s). He often uses his weakest Pokemon first, then his strongest last. Tony always has a battle strategy, no matter how important the battle. Owned Pokemon Pokemon owned by Tonbo. * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/normal/scolipede.png Starter, strongest team member, is best friends with Alex's Dragonite Scolipede's move set: -'X-Scissor': Most used move, helpful for holding opponents back -'Earthquake': Used against fire-types and other poison- types -'Aqua Tail': Used against fire and ground-types, helpful for breaking small rocks -'Poison Jab': Used for (hopefully) poisoning opponents with luck they're not a steel/poison/rock-type * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/normal/vibrava.png Caught as a Trapinch, most stubborn of his team, very skilled at flying Vibrava's move set: -'Solar Beam': Used against water-types, helpful after Sunny Day is used -'Outrage': Used as a last-resort, causes confusion -'Earth Power': Most used move, used to throw opponent off-course -'Hyper Beam': Used as a rage-move in hopes the opponent is not immune to normal-types * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/normal/armaldo.png Fossil resurrected in Unova's Nacrene City Armaldo's move set: -'Aqua Jet': Used to (hopefully) defeat rock-types, most used move -'Stone Edge': Used against steel-types, helpful in damaging steel objects (doors, walls, etc) -'Bug Bite': Used to steal opponents' berries and held items -'Giga Impact': Used as a last-resort move or to finish off opponents * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/normal/sewaddle.png Caught while traveling with his friends in Unova, likes to battle, nickname is Agent Kick-Ass, wears black shades Agent Kick-Ass' move set: -'Silver Wind': Used to (hopefully) raise all of Agent's base stats -'Giga Drain': Used to steal some energy from the opponent -'Air Slash': Used on fighting-types and other grass or bug-types, most used move -'Electroweb': Used on flying-types, lowers opponent's spped * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/normal/shuckle.png Caught in Johto, team member with the best defense, weakest of Tonbo's team Shuckle's move set: -'Bug Bite': Used to steal held items by opponents -'Earthquake': Used against steel and other rock-types, strongest move -'Gyro Ball': Used against other rock-types and ice-types, most used move -'Final Gambit': Used as a last-result move, faints after use * https://img.pokemondb.net/sprites/black-white/normal/weavile-f.png Caught in Sinnoh, very sneaky Weavile's move set: -'X-Scissor': Used to cut flimsy objects like wood, most used move -'Blizzard': Used to (hopefully) freeze opponents -'Iron Tail': Used for defense, not commonly used -'Dark Pulse': Used to make the target flinch by chance Occupation For a couple years following his 12th birthday, Tonbo travels with Alex and some of his friends, Drayden (joins in Unova) and Adela. As he travels through each region, he gets noticed by gym leaders and gym leaders, who eventually approach Tony and help him to become an Elite Four member, the youngest one in the TBA region. Trivia * His name means "dragonfly" in Japanese * He is 14 years old * Tonbo's attire is meant to be a cross between Vibrava and Scolipede's designs Category:Males Category:Next Generation Category:ShinySnivy's Characters Category:Shinyverse Characters